A Week and a Half to the Day
by Sloth Ale
Summary: Walt's birthday is just around the corner, he's practically already eighteen! Now if only he could make Bennett see it that way...


**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Ale and AHHHH! I can't believe I'm writing something M-rated! I feel so dirty… Anyway! The Carrie Diaries is kind of my new guilty pleasure, I love it to the point that I barely even feel guilty anymore. But, of course, my favorite part of it is Walt and Bennett. Walt on his own is adorable, likewise with Bennett, put them together and POW! It's magic! And they really don't get enough love on here, so I thought I would grace you all with this. I'll probably regret not proof reading it, but oh well! I want to just get it up tonight. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it.**

**-Ale**

A Week and a Half to the Day

Walt liked the city. He liked the openness, he liked being able to help Carrie, and he really, _really, _liked Bennett Wilcox.

And Bennett Wilcox knew he really really liked Bennett Wilcox, and the feelings were supposedly mutual. And while this was often clear (Walt didn't even want to remember the look on Bennett's face when Stanford had introduced himself), his refusal to do anything about it was getting more and more frustrating. Even looking past the fact that he was simply a horny teenage boy with needs that had never been satisfied by his "girlfriends", he found it just a little strange that their roommates, Stanford and Carrie, shared more affection with each other than he and Bennett did.

And he got that Bennett wanted to wait, he did, and he appreciated it. But he just didn't _need_ it. Especially after going out on the town and meeting all the guys that Bennett had, well, _"been with"_. He was jealous, sure, but surprisingly not so much because he thought that Bennett would go back to them, more because they got to be with him in the first place.

So one day, while he and Bennett were in Larissa's apartment while Stanford and Carrie, who had become fast friends, were out searching for Andy Warhol again, he decided to bring up the subject. He and Bennett were sitting on the ridiculously fancy couch made from black leather, watching reruns of an old Star Trek episode because, according to Bennett, "Kirk and Spock were so totally fucking.", when he very sneakily brought it into conversation.

"So… my birthday's coming up. A week and three days."

Bennett looked up from the screen at back at Walt, and with a smile he said, "I know, Carrie's told half the city by now. Happy early birthday."

_Damn it, _Walt thought_, he didn't take the bait. I'll just have to take this up a notch or two…_

"Yeah but, I mean, you don't need to get me a present or anything."

"Of course I'm going to get you something!" Bennett said in a mock-offended voice. "Just name it, whatever you want!"

And then suddenly Walt pounced, pushing himself onto his knees to hold himself above Bennett and took the man's face in his hands. This time he didn't wait for the okay, he didn't search in Bennett's eyes for his reaction, he just covered his mouth with his own. It wasn't as sweet as the ones that Walt had tried on him before; it was hungrier, more urgent. It was awkward, Walt could tell, but by Bennett's reaction of hands quickly and tightly grabbing his shoulders, it didn't seem like "awkward" was necessarily a bad thing. After a few more seconds and Walt was confident that Bennett wouldn't push him away again, he let himself down, taking the weight off of his elbows on the couch cushions and settling his body to it covered Bennett's and every so slowly parting his lips.

That, of course, is when Bennett came down from his cloud. His eyes flashed open and he moved his hands from the teenager's shoulders to his chest and internally scolded himself for lingering longer than he should've before pushing the boy on top of him away gently.

"Walt…" he warned as Walt sighed, dropping his head and moving back to his space on the opposite side of the leather couch, as far away as he could get. He folded into himself, embarrassed. "I thought we agreed to wait on this."

"You didn't really give me a choice," he grumbled, avoiding Bennett's expression, which he already knew was some mix of "I'm sorry" and "Seriously, kid, you really just need to listen to me".

And while that wasn't short from the truth, the latter was hardly visible.

"I _do_ like you, Walt," Bennett started, moving to sit on the edge of the seat with his feet on the ground. "You know that."

Walt rolled his eyes, but the gesture was ignored.

"Listen," said the older and wiser man, "I had sex for the first time when I was fifteen. It was an older guy and… he took advantage of me. I thought I wanted it but… I've spent my whole life regretting it." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before going on. "I don't want you to be like me. And I especially don't want to be some… _mistake_ that you cringe at the thought of."

Walt let down his guard, and again moved closer to comfort Bennett, but unsure of how to. He didn't want to mention things like that, technically, his virginity is already gone, or that he'd been the New York age of consent for almost a year, and Connecticut's for almost two. He wasn't sure what to say, or where to touch, so he settled with grabbing his hand and simply saying, "You won't hurt me. You wouldn't."

Bennett smiled sadly. "I wouldn't want to."

"I have to go back to Connecticut for a few days, for my birthday and family stuff. And then when I get back Carrie and Stanford have that 'surprise' party for me," Walt said shrugging his shoulder and nudging Bennett's, "So I just thought… maybe we could celebrate early?"

Walt's attempts at flirtation were funny, and surprisingly affective. With a laugh Bennett brought himself to look the nervous boy in the eye. It was true, he was reminded of himself when he looked at the boy. But the more he looked, the older he got. Walt at seventeen was so different from Bennett at seventeen, so much more mature, so much more _sure_. And so Bennett did what any rational person would do in his position, he weighed the pros and cons, and tried to do it quick so it didn't just look like he went crazy and started to stare off into space.

The pros, of course, was a long list. For starters, _he gets to have sex_, which is always a plus. And to make it even better, he gets to have sex _with Walt_, who had been running around his mind nonstop since Halloween. But then the cons… the cons were getting fuzzier and fuzzier as he looked at Walt, his eyes and his lips and _god,_ his body.

"I really don't think you know what you're getting yourself into…" he warned, turning himself back to Walt. "I mean, if I _have_ you, I don't know if I'll be able to let you go."

Walt's smile was huge, wide, and contagious.

"And the biggest concern of mine pushing me in this direction is your _eagerness_," Bennett sighed with false worry. "We can't have you going back to Connecticut and shacking up with some townie, now can we?"

Walt nodded and continued to creep closer, back to their earlier position.

"And I still don't think that we should, you know," Bennett swallowed as he said the most teenagery thing he thinks he's ever said, "_Do the deed_. You don't want your first time to be on a dirty couch in your best friend's boss's apartment."

"I wouldn't mind," Walt insisted, nuzzling himself into Bennett's neck. "Not if it was with you."

Bennett shuddered, and smiled as he finally brought Walt's lips back to his, his mouth warm and hot and quick. Walt reacted immediately, wasting no moment like he thought Bennett would pull away again. But no, not this time. This Bennett held him just as close as he held Bennett, and kissed just as hungrily. They stayed like this for a while, focusing each other's lips and mouths, before Walt tentatively made the next move, slowly dropping one hand from Bennett's cheek to his chest. Bennett responded eagerly, breaking the kiss and swatting Walt's hands away, making the boy pout before he began to finger the buttons of his shirt, pulling it off piece by piece before it was a nonissue, and left Walt gazing at his pale, perfect chest, taking it all in and savoring the moment. Bennett smirked, and moved his hands to the hem of Walt's shirt to make them even. Walt helped, putting his hands up until he felt nothing covering him and then dove back down to Bennett. As they kissed their hands roamed, memorizing each part of each other. Walt paid particular attention to the man's chest, his pecs and abs and toned stomach that made chills go down his spine, while Bennett scratched and pulled on Walt's back. And then, Bennett unlatched their lips and moved his to suck on Walt's neck, tasting and licking until…

_"Oh!"_ Walt cried out, moaning. And after that, Bennett knew there was no turning back. He wanted more, to hear that noise again and again. So he sucked harder, and without breaking the contact, he moved them back, laying Walt down and now covering him, he straddled the boy and unzipped his own pants, which were too tight to feel anything from inside, and pulled them down to his thighs. Walt gulped, and Bennett grabbed his hands and put them just where he wanted to be, Walt moaned again, at the feeling of his attacked neck and Bennett's perfectly firm ass under his strong hands.

"So good…" Walt whispered, and Bennett grinned.

_Oh yeah? Well get ready for something a whole lot better._

Bennett stopped, situating himself on top of Walt before slamming his body forward, pinning Walt to the couch and making the boy gasp and grind back up into him. Bennett can feel Walt, hard against his thigh, and he groans, keeping his gaze on the beautiful boy under him as he rolls his hips forward, making Walt cry and grab on his waist, keeping him from moving away from him, _like he would ever want to._ Bennett went back to Walt's neck, sucking on that sweet spot, making him shudder and roll his hips hard against Bennett's, cock stiff in his jeans and digging into Bennett's. Bennett continued to moan against Walt's neck and the boy thrusts up, listening to the sound that comes from deep in Walt's chest that's caught between a groan and a hiss. He felt Walt move his hands back to his ass, pulling him harder against him, and hey, he certainly wasn't complaining.

"I'm… I think I'm gonna…" Walt couldn't speak coherently, but who could blame him? Bennett shushed him with a kiss, a deep kiss, because he didn't need to hear it. He already knew, because he was so _so_ close, too.

Walt yells out and grabs Bennett tight as he comes in his pants. Bennett feels the wetness through Walt's jeans and his thin briefs, but doesn't stop slamming them together until he feels the relief, too.

"Walt, _fuck!"_ he cries into Walt's mouth as he feels his cock jerk and finally, his underwear is ruined. Everything is suddenly sensitive, but he continues to rock them together, giving Walt one final smooch before pushing himself back up on the couch.

They sit quietly for a while, Bennett pulls his pants back up and moves to be behind Walt, spooning and enjoying their afterglow.

"So that's what being gay feels like?" Walt asked and pressed a kiss to Bennett's hand. _"Awesome."_

"Yeah, but don't go around thinking that it's like that with everyone," Bennett warned, bringing his arms tighter around his lover.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Walt exclaimed. "But damn, if that's what I get know, I can't wait until I'm actually eighteen!"

**A/N: Oh god. Be gentle, yeah?**

**-Ale**


End file.
